Emaya the College Years: Sex Therapy!
by salsa3344
Summary: This is pure sexy time. You do have a choice to read it or not to read it. Make the choice that's right for you!


"**Emaya the College Years: Sex Therapy"**

*****I added a bit more to the upper body portion of this story, that's why it shows as an update.**

_**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? With love and Sex Therapy…**_

**We may have lost the poll against 'she who shall not be named' but we don't need a poll to prove how great Emaya love is and always will be. But if you're feeling a little down about the results then I maybe all you need is a little sex therapy or maybe a lot of sex therapy! **

**Hey, they may have won the battle but we won the war! How do I figure that? Well, because you've got the weapon they so desperately want...salsa3344!**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**Oh and by the way, this is sex therapy not fuck therapy, just making sure you get that...**

**A one shot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Sex Therapy"**

_Emily is lying on her bed on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her pillow thinking about her Maya being home in Rosewood a day earlier than she. Emily wishes so desperately that she was with Maya right now..._

_Unfortunately, there's a knock on her door disrupting her sulking about not being able to see Maya today. She wants to ignore the knocking but she reluctantly says, _

"Come in," with a muffled voice as her face is in her pillow not even caring whose walking in.

_She hears the door open, she hears the door close._

"What do you want?" Emily asks dejectedly.

_She hears the door lock, she hears stuff being tossed to the floor. She hears,_

"You beautiful, I want you," the words being said with the sexiest sultriest voice. A voice Emily knows only too well…

_Emily's head pops up as she turns to see her gorgeous sexy girlfriend. She is exhilarating! Emily can't move as she can't believe Maya is really there…_

"Maya?" she says in shock with her mouth agape.

_Maya moves closer to the bed to climb on top of her girl before she can get up. _

"Yeah baby, it's me."

_Maya kisses Emily fervently, feverishly until they both pull away. _

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Rosewood."

"Yeah, but you're here. And we haven't been able to see each other in a while except for when we skype. So I thought maybe you could use or be in the mood for a little sex therapy."

"Mmmm. How 'bout a lot?" Emily asks in a very suggestive way.

"Well first I need to get you out of those clothes…" Maya says with a purr tugging lightly on Emily's earlobe with her perfect white teeth.

_And so it begins, Maya sits up straddling Emily unbuttoning her top one button at a time, slowly deliberately. Emily's breathing begins to increase with every button undone. When Maya finishes with the last one, she slides her hands over Emily's bare skin causing her to tremble beneath her. Emily tries to pull Maya closer to her but Maya moves further away instead…_

"Maya, I'm over here."

"Mmmm. Hmmm," is all that emerges from her.

_Maya has a look in her eye, a look that tells Emily, 'let me take care of you.' That look just makes Emily shiver with anticipation. She knows what her girl is capable of doing to her but something tells her it's nothing like what's to come…_

_Maya slips Emily's shorts off her hips, taking her panties along for the ride until they are removed from that beautiful sexy body of hers. She crawls her way back up Emily placing soft wet kisses on every inch of bareness she can find. _

"Sit up for me baby," she says lovingly.

_She does, helping to shed the rest of her clothing leaving her naked for Maya to do with her as she pleases. But she does nothing causing Emily to give her a look of confusion… _

"Sorry baby, you're just so incredible, so beautiful, I want to make sure I love every bit of you the same, not paying more attention to one part of you than another."

"Maya, I don't think I can wait any longer. I need you to love me."

_Maya kisses Emily tenderly on the lips only to pull away much to Emily's chagrin. She leaves Emily lying there uncovered making her ask a bit frustrated,_

"Maya, where are you going?"

"Well, I need to take off my clothes too and I have to set up my iphone on your speakers."

"Okay fine but please hurry, I'm getting cold."

"I can see that," she says with a wink and a smile focusing on Emily's peaking nipples making Emily blush.

**MayaPOV**

_I press play on my Iphone adjusting the volume to hear the song in the background but not to overpower our sounds of making love. She's waiting for me to drape myself over her to give her my sex therapy. I stroll over to her in all of my nudeness positioning myself on top, holding our bodies close taking some time to inhale one another. She can't resist thanking me in advance with barely a breath as we lie in each other's arms knowing that we will always be together, that our love could never be replaced. It's amazing how we make each other feel. But I need to touch her, to explore her, to love her so I begin to show her by kissing her lips with love not want. She responds the same way. My lips kiss down her neck as the song plays out my love for my girl…_

**Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up**

**Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side**

**Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs**

**Can't you see baby you're the only one**

**You are my love, you are my love**

**Let me be your medicine**

**Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine**

**Spread your wings and baby fly away**

_As I kiss down her neck, between the sucking gently, the biting carefully, and the licking slowly I find the words to express this moment,_

"Baby, I'm about to cure what ails you…"

"Yes, Maya please cure me, please…"

_I am her medicine curing her of her loneliness, her desperateness, her anxiousness. _

"You will heal for me…

**It's your body you can yell if you want to**

**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**

**Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy **

**It's your body we'll go hard if you want to**

**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**

**Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

_I pull away hovering over my girl, sliding one hand to the small of her back pressing it towards me forcing her to arch for me. Our nipples pull towards each other as if meeting for the first time, getting to know each other, exploring each other, feeling their shape, their texture, their firmness moving them from side to side, up and down making sure they remember how to love… _

_I lower my mouth to receive her enticing firmness as the warmth of my breath surrounds it making Emily shudder beneath me. A smile forms across my lips as I kiss her tip gently, my tongue encompasses its fullness, pleasing her peak to a newly heightened erectness. Being sure to lick and flick and nibble. I ensure that I give love and attention to both, not favoring one over the other. I release her to rest on the bed as I place my body on top of her pressing gently against her, nipples embedding into each other's flesh, remembering, wanting, and yearning for one another. I kiss her gently lovingly expertly letting her know the pace I have set for us to love…_

**Baby less all for you to do is let your body be**

**I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you**

**Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck**

**You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah**

**Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on **

_I nudge my leg between hers, rubbing against her thigh as she rubs up against mine. Feeling our dampness turn to wetness, kissing her mouth wide and alive, tongues dancing, letting me lead, sealing our lips, rubbing in time to our desire… _

_Her hands caress my bottom searching for my passageway to pleasure. Spreading me forcing me to arch for her giving her the access she craves! Feeling her fingers touch lightly over me begging for entrance and getting it. Slipping in and out slowly and gently forcing a moan from her touch while at the same time massaging one another into a cascading flow of love… _

**It's your body you can yell if you want to**

**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**

**Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy **

**It's your body we'll go hard if you want to**

**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**

**Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

"Mmmm, Emily, it's time…"

_I maneuver myself between her legs, spreading them gently caressing her with my able hands making her tingle from my touch. Placing soft wet kisses inside her thighs to her crease, kissing up and down, pressing my tongue flat against it, parting her with my hands admiring the beauty beneath me… _

_My mouth gives her the therapy "she" needs and deserves. I tug her thin silky lips gently, causing sweet moans to leave her body. My mouth surrounds her, my tongue penetrates her, my hands embrace her bottom pushing her into me helping me to bring her to the ecstasy she deserves… _

**Whoa-oh oh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like**

**Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like**

**It's your body we can ride and rock and roll**

**Ride and rock and roll, ride and rock **

**O-o-o-OH oh oh oh**

_My tongue begs for assistance from my fingers. I slide them from under her pushing two into her expanding pleasure trough. Moving them swiftly in and out pressing against her gushy walls waiting for her love to explode for me. My fingers massage her into a whirlwind of euphoric sounds calling out my name, crying tears of elation, giving to me her most prized possession! Her body arches as more sounds of our love making escape her throat and more of her love flows onto me!_

**It's your body you can yell if you want to**

**Loud if you want to, scream if you want to**

**Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy **

**It's your body we'll go hard if you want to**

**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to**

**Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body**

**We can do, can do, (sex therapy) can do**

**Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body**

**We can do whatever (sex therapy) you like **

**Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me**

**Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

_I lick her up savoring her sweetness giving into my own moans of pleasure and gratification. I kiss up her body to her breasts to her long slender neck to her soft pillowy lips. We lie in each other's arms touching lightly, smiling into each other's eyes as the music fades in the background, the only sounds coming from the quickness of our breaths which are caused by just simply lying down close to one another. Even after all these years, we still have this effect on each other. We still feel the excitement of being in our natural state actually we feel the excitement of just being near to one another. Emily is lying on her back while I lie on my side holding my baby close one leg slightly over hers looking into those beautiful brown eyes searching for the why of why did she choose me, why does she love me, why does she stay committed to me…_

_I kiss her lips and say,_

"That was for you baby. This will always and forever only be for you…"

"You cured me."

I laugh softly, "So it was the sex therapy you needed."

"Yes, that was amazing but it was you and only you I needed to feel this way."

"Oh so you don't need my sex anymore," I say as I caress her belly, her breasts, her nipples making her shudder under my touch.

"I so need your sex but I need your love more," she says taking my face bringing it to her lips gliding them across mine pressing them into the perfect kiss just like our love…

_And as the world goes on, so will our love go on forever…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Better now?**_

_**I wrote some sexy time for desshaje and one of her reviewers crowned me the "Queen of Writing Sexy Time".**_

_**Am I still your Queen?**_

_**I know this wasn't raw like you like it but I think for this story it was how it should be…**_

_**If you really like your sexy time, then give "Emaya the College Years: Dreams!" a try.**_


End file.
